Robots are Emotionless Lovers, Baby
by RapturousSolution
Summary: A restless QT delves into the hobby of Alien Analysis, closely studying the biology of the Betelgeusian.


Experimentation

QT sat motionless in the broom closet that served as his room. The rest of the crew was sound asleep, and despite QT's want to go into sleep mode, it seemed that function was having some bugs lately. He was always in sleep mode for too long, resulting in Dandy getting lost because neither him or Meow could guide a ship worth a crap. So out of necessity, he sat awake, listening to DMX spit sick lines ripping on homosexual faggots who took a dick like a bitch. As he found himself getting more and more into the lines about "Nailin' down a pig motha' fucka' for turnin' in a brotha", QT heard a gentle knock at his door. He navigated his way around cleaning supplies and brooms towards the door. As he opened it he began to speak.

"It's three in the morning, If my music woke you up, I apologize, but you should probably get back to sleep." When there was no response, QT looked up. Meow stood in the doorway silently. Then a silent sniff. QT looked further up. Heavy bags ringed Meow's eyes. Red tinged his yellow eyes and his cheeks were wet. He wiped at his nose and sniffed again.

"I...I don't mean to seem like a bitch, but you think I could come in for a bit?" Meow asked, his voice shaking.

QT turned and looked into his "room". "Uhhh…" he moaned uncertainly, looking back at Meow. He sighed in defeat. "Yah, come on in." he said, scooting back and motioning inwards. One small robot was just enough cramped into this small space, let alone a small robot and a Betelgeusian. QT had only relented because despite the fact he had only known Meow a short amount of time, he was positive that this guy had a seriously rough childhood. Not physically, but mentally. He buried his emotions under mountains of smut and games, just like Dandy covered up his insecurities with well, smut and games. They really were a match made in heaven.

"Everything okay?" QT asked, wheeling towards the upset creature.

"Physically, yeah." Meow said, smiling slightly. "No broken bones, no blood, no bruises, so obviously I'm okay, right?"

QT didn't even have to think of a response to this, as he disagreed with it completely. "Not all wounds are physical, Meow." QT said comfortingly, putting a hand on Meow's shoulder.

Meow laughed. "My dad would disagree. He always said if it's something I don't need a bandaid for, it's not a real wound."

"Well, your dad works in a steel shop making screws for microwaves, I don't think your dad is qualified to tell anyone what should hurt and what shouldn't." QT retorted angrily.

Meow turned to look at QT in surprise. His bottom lip quivered and he threw his paws around QT before breaking into sobs again. Unsure of what to do in this situation, QT sat still and allowed his friend to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm such a fuck up!" cried Meow, hugging the small robot tight.

"Hey, now, you're good at some things…" QT cooed. "I've never seen a living being read as many adult mangas in one day, or eat as many bags of chips as you in a single sitting! Both of those are incredibly impressive feats!"

This strangely didn't seem to comfort Meow, in fact it seemed to make it worse.

"That's exactly the point though!" he moaned, "No ones ever going to look at me and find that attractive!"

QT affectionately rubbed Meow's face. "Hey now, chin up buddy! I'm sure there's someone out there in the endless expanse of space that finds someone like you attractive."

"Yeah right." Meow said, wiping his eyes with the pack of his paw. "Only an idiot would ever find me attractive."

"Or those with an interest in Alien Biology." QT said, putting his hands on Meow's face. "You have a beautiful face structure. A perfect example of Betelgeusian alignment."

Meow looked at QT in shock. "R..really?" he asked, his eyes beginning to dry.

"For sure!" QT said, turning Meow's head to the side to get a good view at his neck. "And your markings? Perfectly symmetrical! Not to mention the brilliant luster your coat has, despite it's rather off-putting odor."

Meow looked at QT, his eyes locking with the small robots. "Are..are you saying you find me attractive?" Meow asked, blushing slightly.

"You are by all technical terms, Meow." QT stated, looking back into Meow's eyes. "I will also admit I am curious to see more of you."

Meow laughed. "You see me everyday, QT, I don't know how much more of me you could want to see?"

QT shook his head. "Not more of you as in more often, more of you as in _more of you_." QT said, oscillating his arms around Meow's body to indicate his physical body. "Like what's under your clothes?"

Meow stared at QT in shock before reaching a paw up to his shoulder and slowly removing the shoulder strap of his green tunic. QT sat and watched attentively as the fabric fell to the cold, metal floor. He stepped out of his orange crocs and pulled off his red cap. Meow stood naked in front of the robot, blushing in the dim light.

QT rolled up to the Betelgeusian and ran his hands down Meow's side. The contact sent a shiver down the spine of the aliens virgin body. QT's hands came to a stop on Meow's waist and looked up at him.

"Perfectly smooth. No obtrusions or obstructions." QT then jammed his hands into the back of Meow's knees and pushed him to the ground. The Betelgeusian made a slight grunt as he hit the floor, but made no other complaints. QT moved himself in between Meow's legs and pressed himself against Meow's crotch. Meow's feline cock stood half-erect, twitching slightly with each of Meow's heavy breaths. QT wrapped his fingers around the shaft and investigated it, moving his hand slowly up and down as he studied the interesting new specimen. He observed that as he did, that Meow's phallus stiffened and grew, fascinating the robot, who had never seen genitalia before, much less one in the process of erecting. He ran the hot cock against the cool, glass monitor that served as his face, relishing the sticky pre-cum that trailed down it. Meow moaned as QT hummed in pleasure, the vibrations traveling through Meow's sensitive body.

"So this is the Betelgeusian male mating organ?" QT asked, continuing to rub at the barbed cock.

"Yah, that's it alright." Meow said between gasps and moans.

QT rubbed at it rougher, causing Meow to writhe in pleasure as the strokes gained a steady pace.

"You're vocal volume seems to be increasing." QT noted, rubbing the inside of Meow's thighs as he jerked him off. "It's quiet erotic."

"Th..thanks…" Meow moaned. As Meow slowly lost himself in a trance of pleasure, QT noticed a small hole beneath Meow's cock. He eyed it suspiciously and began to press a finger to it. Meow shot upright and squirmed.

"QT, NONONONO THAT'S MY AHHHHHHSSSSSSSHIT…" Meow began to object before falling into a pleasure filled stupor. QT had begun to slowly work his metalic fingers into Meow's tight anus. QT noted Meow's very positive response to this and began to sunk his fingers in deeper and faster while he continued jerking off his quivering cock. Meow twisted his long body and rolled onto his hands before lifting his ass into the air.

"Oh, Christ fuck, how did I miss out on this for so long?" Meow moaned as QT continued finger-banging the bubbling Betelgeusian. Meow began grunting through gritted teeth as he felt himself nearing the verge of semenating. The cool, metallic fingers pressed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his prone body.

"Oh, fuck, QT, I'm gonna cum…" Meow grunted, clenching his sharp teeth as the first drops dripped from his dick.

"What are you talking about?" QT laughed. "You're already here, how are you going to come more?" As he said it, a hot, thick stream of cum shot from Meow's cock, splattering onto the floor underneath him. The white liquid pooled as QT gasped in surprise, removing his fingers from the depths of his exhausted friend and ceasing his cock tugging.

"OH GOD, I DIDN'T BREAK YOU, DID I, MEOW? WHAT IS THAT, OH FUCK, I'M SO SORRY!" QT cried, backing away from the scene slowly, thinking the jizz was some sort of hydrolic fluid.

Meow rolled onto his back and waved QT over to his side. QT obliged and held his friends head in his hands.

"It's fine, that's what's supposed to happen at the end of sex." Meow whispered, pulling the worried robot close.

"It's supposed to happen?" QT asked, confused. "And what's sex?" he continued, confused by a large amount of what Meow had said. He had just been observing and experimenting, what the heck was sex? It was no use asking Meow though, as he lay asleep in QT's arms, snoring gently. QT grunted angrily. He still couldn't get to sleep. He opened his internal selection menu and tried sleep mode once more. He was pleased to find that this time, his body actually began to shut down. Thank God, it had been exhausting to experiment with Meow so thoroughly.


End file.
